The Billow Effect 7 - The Source of Chocolate
by Sheankelor
Summary: Potter Year 3. Dementors abound causing fear in all who are near them and chocolate is the only known recuperative agent. How does the school deal with this? Why, by feeding the students chocolate all the time. The question is where to get the chocolate from? Oh, and there is a werewolf there, as well.


_AN: I want to thank both Yen and Slytherin66 for the ideas incorporated in this next section of Billow Effect. They might not remember it since they suggested them to me when I told them I was stumped on how to continue this universe back when they last chapter was published. _

_As normal, this is not beta-ed. If you come back and notice it was changed for the better, then thank Yen. _

_Ree_

_The Source of Chocolate_

Severus stared at Gritz as the Head Elf told him of the shortage that was happening in the kitchen. "Surely Albus told you to stock up on chocolate?"

The elf nodded. "We bought all we could from our suppliers, but chocolate once a day, preferable at all meals... it's a lot of chocolate. We ran out and our suppliers are out as well."

"And the Headmaster wishes me to go shopping for more?" Severus leaned back, plans already filling his mind on where he could go shopping at.

"The Headmaster does not know that our suppliers are out, Severus. Gritz wants you to take the money from the budget and get chocolate for the kitchen. Gritz knows you can do it without worrying the Headmaster." The elf wrung his hands slightly while he waited for an answer.

Severus nodded. He would go, it would get him away from the castle and the Dementors for a while. He could claim potion ingredients needed to be stocked. There were always a few that had to be bought fresh. "How much do you need, and in what form does it need to be in?"

Gritz handed him a list and a bag of money. "All of that, and if you can buy more, that would be great, Severus."

Tucking the pouch into his robes, Severus nodded to Gritz and headed off to let Albus know he needed to leave the Hogwarts for the day.

スネイプ

Diagon Alley was not that crowded in the middle of the day. Severus stopped by Slug and Jiggers to pick up the fresh ingredients for his NEWTs class tomorrow before heading to Gringotts. The goblins exchanged the money into Muggle bills with minimal questions. It helped that the teller was used to Severus exchanging money.

Stepping into Muggle London, Severus found the local ads to determine which grocer had chocolate on sale. Within ten minutes, he was heading off to the first store.

He collected a trolley since he knew that he was going to be getting lots of things and went in search of the baking aisle. He knew he was on a mission, but Severus was distracted by the spices and other ingredients that were available. He finally made it to the baking chocolate and proceeded to pull it all from the shelves. He even picked up the white chocolate so he could test to see if it had the same effect as regular chocolate.

After empting the baking aisle, he found the sweet section and almost cleared its shelves. He avoided the chocolates that had other things added to them since Coriander and the others were going to be cooking with them. He would ask when he got back if they wanted to try them.

Looking at the different chocolate bars, each marked with their percentage cocoa in them, an experiment popped into his mind. _'Who can I get to agree to go near a Dementor so I can test which one works better?' _ Knowing that it was most likely going to be an experiment that he could not run, he still set a few of each chocolate bar aside to pay for with his own money. _'Maybe I can tempt Albus to do it.'_

With a full trolley, he checked out. The clerk commented on the amount of chocolate he was purchasing. "Someone really likes chocolate, don't they? Are you having a party? A fondue machine? That would be nice."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the questions but answered. "A large dinner, and they do love their chocolate."

Paying the bill, he pushed the trolley out of the store and into a small alley way beside the store, most likely used for deliveries. "Coriander."

A pop sounded beside him and the elf smiled up at him. "Severus called for Coriander?"

Severus gestured to the trolley. "Here is the first load to go back to the castle. Leave the trolley. I'll call you again for the next one."

Coriander snapped her fingers and the bags floated into the air. Then she and them vanished.

Severus returned the trolley to the store and headed off to the next one. Over the next several hours he systematically bought every grocer almost completely out of all forms of chocolate.

Once he was done, he stopped in a park, a cup of hot chocolate in hand and took a moment to enjoy Dementor free environment.

スネイプ

Gritz smiled at all of the chocolate on the kitchen tables. This was more than the list. "Severus, this is so much chocolate. How did you - "

Severus cut off his question. "I went into Muggle London, who had no idea that we are beset by Dementors, and so they will not overcharge us for it. Also, I found a grocer that had it on sale. Several of them, actually. When you run out again, I will be willing to go shopping as long as my masters do not have a task for me at the time."

The kitchen elves cheered and Gritz nodded.

スネイプ

Severus carefully stirred the cauldron waiting for the Wolfsbane Potion to turn an iridescent color and smoke. It was one more potion on his checklist for this year. It wasn't the most finicky one, that one was the potion he brewed for one of the Ravenclaws allergic reaction to sunlight. _'At least that allergy isn't well known, the students would swear she was a vampire.'_

A quiet knock sounded from his door.

"Enter." It was called out without thought since he knew it had to be an elf. Even after all these years, no one knew where this lab was. Even Albus had no idea, or never came there which to him was one and the same thing.

Fennel closed the door behind him and then glared at Severus, his arms akimbo. "Severus is not eating the chocolate at meals."

Setting the stirring rod on its rest, Severus turned to face the elf. "I don't need it. It leaves more for others to have."

Bulbous green eyes fixed him with a glare. "You do need it. The soul creatures are sucking the happiness out of everything in the castle. Even the elves. You shall have your chocolate."

Cancelling the flames under the cauldron, Severus picked up a dosing goblet and prepared to pour the potion into it. "I do not want it, Fennel. I don't care for sweets that much."

"How would Severus like Fennel to prepare your chocolate for you?" Fennel wasn't backing down. All the elves had agreed that _their_ Potions Master deserved the chocolate he was buying for them. He had even found some with bits of fruit, coconut, and caramel already blended in it.

Pouring the Wolfsbane into the goblet, Severus cast a containment spell over it before heading towards the door. His answer came out as tired as he was feeling at that moment. "I don't want any, Fennel."

Heading out the door, he started on his long trek up the stairs to Lupin's office. This was one thing he wished he could avoid. He had told Fennel the truth, he didn't want the chocolate that every person was being given, even those who were allergic. The counter to the allergic reaction was just one more potions that he was brewing. The chocolate was not just in sweets but had been incorporated in many of the dishes that were being served.

The higher he went in the castle the more of the leeching effect from the Dementors was pulling at him. His steps never faltered, he had walked into plenty of places he never wanted to be, faced terror as sharp as the one that was seeping into his bones with ever step of the way. By time he reached Lupin's office door, he had to close his eyes and gather the courage to open it. It would never do to let Lupin see his fear.

Flinging the door open, Severus strode through it. "Lupin, your potion."

Holding the goblet out, he made sure his hand was steady as the werewolf took it from him. "Drink it all and then return the goblet."

Spinning about, he strode back out of the room, his robes billowing about him. He kept up the fast pace as he retreated to the safety of his dungeons. Closing his lab door behind him, he felt a small smile slip out. Fennel had cleaned up after him.

Severus gathered his wits around him and went to check on the cauldron that was bubbling merrily away in the far corner. A quick stir and a viscosity check later, and Severus felt a rare smile curl his lips. It was ready; now it was time to see if it worked.

スネイプ

Breakfast was early in the kitchen on school mornings, and Severus was known to join the elves before heading upstairs to the Great Hall. The atmosphere was typically happier there. That was not true this year. The house elves were as affected by the Dementors as the others in the castle, but chocolate did not help them. Not even white chocolate, which Severus had tested after his first shopping trip.

Sitting at the table, Severus frowned at Gritz. "Just one of you needs to try it. It won't hurt you, that I can promise, and it might help."

Blue eyes blinked but the frown didn't change. "You refuse the chocolate that will make this better for you, Severus. Gritz is refusing the potion that might make this better for Gritz."

Severus shot off the bench and glared down at the elf from his full height. "You are refusing to let me help you just because I don't want any chocolate?"

Fennel answered, "Because Severus is refusing _our _help."

Severus looked over the elves that were sitting around the tables. All of them were obviously suffering for the effect of the Dementors, but they were also all looking as stubborn as Gritz and Fennel. The only way for him to find out if his potion would help was for him to accept chocolate from them.

"Fine." The word was growled out, his reluctance and aggravation evident in his tone. "The only way I like chocolate is in hot chocolate. I can't stand it in anything else."

Coriander rushed to prepare him a cup and the tension in the kitchen faded as Severus slowly sipped it.

Pulling a vial out of his pocket, Severus held it up to show Gritz. "Two drops in your drink. I've accepted the chocolate, you are to try this for me."

Gritz held out his cup to their Potions Master and watched as he added the potions to it.

Severus pocketed the vial while his attention never left Gritz. "You need to tell me exactly how you feel all day."

The Head Elf just nodded as he downed the drink in one go.

Breakfast was finished with Severus watching Gritz closely while empting his own glass slowly.

スネイプ

Severus almost regretted telling the elves that he liked hot chocolate. They brought him a mug between classes, before lunch, and after dinner. Anytime they happened to be visit his lab he was sure to be offered one.

There were only a few things that kept him from losing his temper because of the forced chocolate. One was that they were taking his potion, which had thankfully worked. The second was Albus' face. Ever since meals came spiked with chocolate, Severus had been living off of fruit and maybe bread. The Headmaster was looking relieved when he started eating a greater variety again.

Severus felt Eboni's hand tap his leg and his plate was set in front of him as the others appeared. _'Helps that I know that they are not spiked.'_ He wondered if the other Professors were curious why his food was sometimes different from what was being served to everyone else. He knew it was because he was being served the elves' meal.

Dipping a spoon into the thick chicken curry, he wished for some naan to go with it.

スネイプ

"Will your potion work on the students, Severus?" Gritz glanced about the kitchen, pleased to see the other elves their happy selves once again. They had been taking Severus' potion and it showed. No one was depressed anymore. He wasn't afraid of losing any of them to an accident caused by the effects of the Dementors. Even Severus looked happier now that they had him regularly drinking hot chocolate.

Severus shook his head. "Unfortunately, human and elves' body chemistry is vastly different."

Gritz nodded slowly. Yes, they had chosen their Potion Master wisely. Severus understood elves and had even been able to create an entire new potion for them. That was something that had not been done in centuries. Setting those thoughts aside, he focused back on the man. "We are running low on chocolate again. I know you are busy with classes right now, so I checked with our suppliers."

Severus shook his head and let out a soft growl. "I told you they will overcharge you. Let me go shopping. I'll take Byro with me this time."

Gritz sighed but pushed the money bag over to Severus. This time it was filled with Muggle bills, he had sent an elf out earlier to exchange it. "What shall we tell the Headmaster while you are gone?"

Severus grinned. "Let him know I am hunting for a necessary ingredient. We just won't tell him that it is for the kitchen."

Not long after breakfast, Severus was Apparating away. Standing in Muggle London, he felt the ever present cold leave his bones. It was nice to be out of the range of the Dementors.

スネイプ

It was over the Christmas Holidays that Severus convinced Albus to help him with his chocolate experiment.

"Just walk near the gates, stand there for ten minutes, and then come back to me. Tell me how you're feeling, rate it on a scale of one to twenty – one being suicidal and twenty is normal. I'll give you a type of chocolate to consume. I then want you to tell how you are feeling as well as a rating once again. We will wait until you are feeling normal and then repeat with a different chocolate type." Severus waited to see if Albus had a question.

"I think you should get all the professors to try this, Severus." Albus smiled and then headed towards the gate.

Severus watched him walk away, knowing that the others would not participate, Albus was the only one inquisitive enough to brave the effects of the Dementors just to test chocolate. He was hoping to find out if it was the cocoa butter alone that caused the recuperation or if there was an optimal amount of chocolate liqueur. If he could determine this, then he might be able to make a potion to counter the creatures' effects.

By the end of the holidays, Albus had convinced the other professors to participate in his experiment. From that small sampling of data, Severus determined that the chocolate liqueur was needed, so white chocolate alone would not work since it was made of cocoa butter and no chocolate liqueur.

スネイプ

"Severus! The wolf..." Nilly drew in a quick breath before she continued. "The wolf, he didn't drink his potions! Nilly went to collect the goblet to return it to your lab but it was still full."

Severus shot out of his seat. He was going to send the Headmaster to handle this one. Albus could get Lupin to drink that potion.

Angio popped up just outside his door, making Severus stop suddenly. The grounds elves didn't usually pop up indoors. "What happened, Angio?"

"Angio saw a big dog drag Potter's Weasley under the Whomping Willow. Potter, Granger and Lupin followed them." The elf waited to see what to do. Severus always had an answer.

"What?" Severus frowned, his lips compressed into a tight line. Lupin hadn't had his potion, the dog was obviously dangerous, and this was turning into a normal Potter end of year adventure. "Angio, can you take me with you there?"

"Yes, Angio can, Severus." The elf held out her hand, waiting for Severus to take it.

"Nilly, let the Headmaster know that the wolf has not taken his potion and is out on the grounds with Potter." He waited until she agreed before he took Angio's hand. They disappeared only to appear near the Whomping Willow.

"Thank you, Angio." Severus stunned the tree. He spotted Potter's cloak on the ground. He scooped it up and walked into the path leading under the willow. Angio stuck by his side. When they reached the door, he gestured for her to remain there. The last thing he wanted was for her to be mauled by a werewolf.

With his wand at ready and covered by the cloak, he stepped through the door and waited until he had a good moment to surprise both of his enemies. A smirk covered his face as he succeeded in binding up the werewolf. He hoped to get the creature secured before it could harm anyone, but first he had to deal with Black – the one that had caused the death of Lily.

When the criminal agreed to come back to the castle peacefully, Severus knew the man was going to escape justice once again. Still, he could taunt Black with the Dementors. He enjoyed the paleness of the man's face as he taunted him. He had to bite back his desire to take justice into his own hands, the mark on his arm felt like it was goading him to relive the days he could do just what he was suggesting.

He could feel his grip on his sanity slipping and was not pleased when Potter stepped between him and the door. The tiny thread of control that was keeping him from losing his temper, sanity completely shredded a bit more. He did not like to be defied by students. He certainly didn't expect the three students to attack him.

The last thing he remembered was fear that they all were going to be eaten by the werewolf.

スネイプ

Angio stood outside the door waiting. She could hear Severus and knew that this was not the best place for him. He was facing two of his enemies, those who had hunted him down and tormented him whenever they could. Severus might make another mistake, one that he would regret. The loud thump against the wall had her worried, especially as she no longer heard Severus' voice. She fought the urge to go inside, Severus had told her to remain out here.

It wasn't long before the other people walked out of the room, floating Severus between them. Following them quietly, she was prepared to defend Severus at all cost. There was no way those bullies were going to hurt him under her watch. She no longer had orders that kept her away. It took but a moment's thought to cast a protective spell around Severus' head since Black was not taking care where he levitated him.

When they emerged from the tunnel, Lupin changed and chaos reigned. During that chaos, Black dropped Severus.

Angio made sure that Severus landed softly on the ground. Sitting next to him, she did her best to heal his head and to wake him up. If that wolf came near them, it had best beware. This little house elf was not in a congenial mood.

When Potter took off after Black and the wolf, Angio watched them go. _'Good riddance. I know Severus doesn't want Potter hurt, but that boy has hurt him and let others hurt him. He can find out what it is like to fend for himself, with no Severus there to make sure he survives his harebrained schemes and stupid impulses.'_

スネイプ

The elves crowded around Severus, their eyes wide and their hands folded. They could see the anger in those dark eyes, and could understand it. Once again, his tormentors had escaped and had practically been rewarded for their behaviour.

At that moment, the house elves were not happy with Harry Potter or his friends. They were even less happy with Lupin and Black.

Severus shook his head, his lips compressed tight before he let out a deep sigh. The sigh seemed to release all the tension in his body and he slumped back against his seat. He stared at the group that surrounded him. "They won. That is all there is to it. They always win, so there is no surprise here. It would have been surprising if justice had been served. Though, according to Albus, it wouldn't have been justice. Black is innocent of the deed I thought he had done. Lupin, on the other hand, is guilty of not taking his potion. He is a menace to the students here."

A calloused hand rested on his arm and another on his leg. Looking at Nilly and Angio, he sighed. "Thank you both. Somehow we prevented the students from being hurt by Lupin's negligence. I think I wish to go to bed now."

The elves slowly filtered out the door leaving Severus alone.

スネイプ

Gritz pushed a mug of hot chocolate over towards Severus who just glared at it.

"The Dementors are gone. There is no need for the dependence on chocolate anymore." He pushed the mug away and continued loading his plate with a bit of this and that.

Angio pushed it back. "Severus was out near the monsters too much last night. Drink this last mug and we won't offer any more until the monsters come back."

Severus looked down at the pale purple eyes, noting the worry and guilt in them. He knew that Angio felt it was her fault that his head still ached, and that he was exposed to the werewolf once again, even though he had no recollection of Lupin transforming. He was very concious of the wolf roaming the forest when he ran into it to find Potter. Glancing at the other elves, he saw the same worry reflected in their gaze.

Picking up the mug, he sighed. "I am fine. Just like you, I am used to things not quite going the way I like them to go, and just like you, I can adapt and work with what is given."

Placing a hand over Angio's, he looked back down at her again. "Thank you for guarding me last night."

Downing the hot chocolate as fast as he could, Severus banished the mug to the sink and grinned when a cup of tea was placed before him. "Now, all of that is behind us. Let's enjoy breakfast and getting back to normal."

Smiles flashed across faces and everyone settled down to breakfast.

It was after Severus left to work in his lab that the elves started their plan. The Headmaster was going to pay for his dismissalof Severus' feelings. Potter and his friends were going to pay for putting Severus in danger last night. The rest of the students and faculty were going to pay as well, for all the slights and such that they had bestowed upon their Potions Master.

It wouldn't be anything big, or grand. No, it was going to be something that Severus could laugh about later and not feel guilty about when he heard about it.

スネイプ

Albus stared at the table, his gaze taking in the bowls in amazement. Glancing at the student tables, he noticed that they all had the same thing. For some reason the elves were only serving a bland porridge that morning. There was no fruit, honey, or anything to sweeten or season the porridge and not one elf was answering his signals.

Looking over at his professors, he noticed that Severus was missing. Hoping that his Potions Master was not any worse for wear from last night, he picked up a spoon. It seemed that breakfast was going to be bland today.


End file.
